


Un Lupo Veglia

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [5]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Emma & Sekiro | Wolf, Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499





	Un Lupo Veglia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un Lupo Veglia  
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87  
> Prompt: 89. Febbre (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488)  
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover  
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza vs Police, One-shot, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort  
> Personaggi: Young Yakuza!Sekiro, Child Protégé!Kuro, Doctor!Emma

“Questo lo aiuterà, almeno per qualche ora”: Emma uscì dalla stanza per gettare la siringa e i guanti. 

Lupo la seguì con lo sguardo, mentre toglieva la pezzuola ormai asciutta dalla fronte di Kuro per bagnarla di nuovo nella bacinella d’acqua fredda. Era tutto quello che poteva fare al suo fianco, inutile e devoto come una vecchia massaia, mentre Kuro mormorava quelli che dovevano essere i nomi dei suoi genitori nel sonno tormentato dal delirio e annaspava in cerca d’aria, un naufrago che prova disperatamente a non affondare, in balìa della tempesta.

Gli posò di nuovo la mano sulla fronte; aveva dimenticato quante volte lo avesse già fatto, in quella giornata dalle ore che sembravano lunghe il doppio, da quando Kuro era svenuto tra le sue braccia, al termine di una battaglia a palle di neve, in mezzo al cortile della tenuta. Gli sollevò con una carezza i capelli scuri, appiccicati alla fronte pallida e sudata: durante una rissa, anni prima, era stato così stupido da stringere le dita attorno alla canna di una pistola che aveva appena sparato per disarmare un tirapiedi degli Yarikawa. Emma gli aveva fatto bendaggi umidi per un mese, e rimproveri almeno per altri due; ora, la fronte di Kuro gli sembrava scottare più del metallo che gli aveva mangiato la pelle, e allo stesso modo gli impediva di staccare le dita.

“Non rimproverarti, hai già fatto tutto il possibile”: ovviamente, non si trattava della voce della sua coscienza, ma di Emma, di nuovo seduta dalla parte opposta del letto. Pensandoci bene, non c’era poi molta differenza.

“Sai che non è così” affermò, a bassa voce, il sussurro roco di un lupo che ringhia.  _ Tutto il possibile _ sarebbe stato portarlo in ospedale, ma l’ospedale significava estranei curiosi, domande a cui rispondere e il rischio che i sicari in cerca dell’ultimo erede del clan Hirata fiutassero le sue tracce per finire il loro sporco lavoro. Gli Ashina ritenevano di essersi già assunti rischi sufficienti iscrivendolo a scuola, anche se con un nome falso.

“Arrabbiarsi con me non cambierà le cose”: Emma aveva un modo particolare di strizzare le palpebre quando era irritata, così che un solo sguardo colpisse tagliente come la lama del suo bisturi, “Piuttosto, dobbiamo cercare di fargli mangiare qualcosa.”

“Come se non ci avessimo già provato” brontolò, ma, siccome non gli piaceva sentire addosso la carezza di quella lama silenziosa, si sforzò di sembrare più conciliante, “Hai visto cosa è successo l’ultima volta.”

Qualche ora prima, avevano cercato di fargli bere un po’ di zuppa, imboccandolo; il brodo era finito ovunque, dalle lenzuola ai vestiti ai loro capelli, e Kuro aveva smesso di contorcersi contro il cuscino solo quando erano usciti per andare a cambiarsi.

Emma scivolò lungo lo schienale della sedia, la posizione che aveva imparato da lui per addormentarsi con tutti gli altri sensi all’erta: “Allora possiamo soltanto aspettare, anche se tu odi farlo.”

Stava per mettere insieme una risposta che non fosse il solito ringhio ostile-solo lei e Kuro valevano questo sforzo da parte sua-, quando Kuro socchiuse le labbra screpolate per prendere un paio di respiri affannosi, e mormorare, il pigolio di un uccellino appena uscito dall’uovo: “Chazuke…”

“Hai proprio ragione, Lupo” sorrise Emma, mentre si alzava come se non avesse una notte insonne a pesarle su quelle spalle strette, “questo bambino è speciale.”

§§§

“Niente prugne fermentate, le butta sempre nel mio piatto” la avvertì, senza smettere di tenere sotto controllo il bollitore del tè. 

Emma spostò un paio di scatole dal ripiano della dispensa, leggendo con aria distratta le etichette: “Pensavo comunque a qualcosa di più semplice… Il furikake è promosso o bocciato?”

“Finalmente sei tornata nell’unico posto che ti compete, bambolina. E ti sei anche portata dietro il cagnolino da compagnia”: le ultime persone che avrebbe voluto incontrare mentre cucinava per Kuro insieme a Emma erano i tirapiedi di Genichiro, e, tra queste, i fratelli Yamauchi erano proprio in cima alla lista. A ridacchiare come una iena pulciosa era stato Shigenori, il più vecchio, incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa quando non era circondato dalla banda di motociclisti del giovane Ashina.

“Per te, come per chiunque altro in questa casa, io sono Emma o, meglio, la dottoressa Emma”: parlava in tono cordiale, come se stessero discutendo se avrebbe nevicato a Natale o dei templi meno affollati in cui andare per le preghiere dell’anno nuovo, e qualsiasi altro yakuza del clan Ashina conosceva abbastanza bene l’allieva del dottor Dogen da sapere che quello era il primo segnale per iniziare ad avere i brividi lungo la schiena. Qualsiasi altro yakuza dotato di un cervello pensante, quindi non i fratelli Yamauchi: “Oh, dottoressa, non mi sento bene, mi faresti una visitina in camera da letto, solo io e te?”

Shigenori e Tenzen erano troppo impegnati a ridere sguaiatamente fra loro per accorgersi che gli occhi di Emma erano diventati sottili come il filo della katana che gli Ashina esponevano nel salone della tenuta, e il suo sguardo altrettanto tagliente: “Ho saputo che vi manderanno a Yokohama per dei negoziati con i clan locali. Quello è un posto pericoloso, volano pallottole tutti i giorni, specialmente nella zona del porto. Sarebbe un vero peccato se il vostro incarico diplomatico finisse sul mio lettino a farvi tagliuzzare e ricucire dopo una sparatoria.”

“Non una bella esperienza, visto che l’unico posto che ti compete è la cucina” soggiunse Lupo, in un tono che avrebbe voluto essere solo ironico, e invece ebbe l’effetto di innervosire i fratelli Yamauchi come se si fosse messo a giocherellare con la sicura della pistola: “Andiamocene, fratello, con questi qui le nostre battute sono sprecate.”

“Volevo soltanto aiutare” brontolò, nel tentativo di non ritrovarsi quel suo sguardo affilato addosso; invece, Emma stava sorridendo, e non con la segreta intenzione di vivisezionarlo per vendere i suoi organi sul mercato nero: “E io volevo soltanto ringraziarti. Ogni tanto li puoi ritrarre quegli artigli, Lupo.”

Non fu mai tanto felice di essere interrotto dal fischio di un bollitore caldo.

§§§

Trovarono Kuro sdraiato nella stessa posizione in cui l’avevano lasciato prima di andare in cucina; tremava ancora, e la pelle aveva sempre quel pallore da panno consumato, ma almeno non sembrava più affamato d’aria, né dalla sua bocca uscivano parole spezzate di un passato che esisteva solo nella sua mente confusa dalla febbre. 

“Aiutami a tenerlo dritto e fermo” ordinò, dopo aver preso la ciotola di chazuke dalle mani di Emma. Immerse il cucchiaio nel tè caldo, ci soffiò sopra un paio di volte perché non scottasse troppo e lo avvicinò alla bocca di Kuro: “Devi mangiare, se vuoi che la medicina di Emma faccia effetto.”

“Ti abbiamo preparato il chazuke, il tuo piatto preferito” aggiunse Emma, dopo avergli passato le braccia sotto le ascelle per non farlo ricadere sul cuscino come una bambola di pezza. Aveva un tono dolce, rassicurante, da madre, che mai si sarebbe aspettato da una specializzanda che pagava l’affitto di una clinica clandestina rattoppando yakuza dopo risse e scontri a fuoco. 

Kuro emise un verso da animaletto in trappola e cercò di affondare di nuovo il volto nel cuscino, ma la febbre non gli aveva lasciato forze sufficienti per liberarsi dalla presa di Emma. Lupo vuotò il cucchiaio nella ciotola, mescolò il brodo e il riso, quindi la avvertì: “Prometti che quello che sto per fare non uscirà da questa stanza.”

Prima ancora che lei potesse rispondere, alzò di nuovo il cucchiaio pieno di chazuke e affermò, con una voce affettuosa che fece fatica a riconoscere come la propria: “I nemici della Terra sono stati di nuovo sconfitti, grazie al Mashin Gattai Kiramazin. Il Mashin Jetter è pronto a tornare alla base.”

Non aveva la febbre, ma era abbastanza sicuro di avere la faccia bollente quanto e più di Kuro, che comunque socchiuse la bocca un tempo sufficiente perché riuscisse a cacciarci dentro il cucchiaio. Dall’altra parte del letto, Emma aveva girato il volto verso la parete, ma il tremito delle sue spalle non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che stesse cercando di non scoppiare a ridere, “Era proprio questo che intendevo.”

“Scusami” la sentì sussurrare, in quella che era chiaramente una risatina soffocata. Nel tentativo di rimettere insieme i frantumi di ciò che restava del feroce sicario Lupo, si concentrò sulla ciotola di chazuke e su Kuro, che aveva già inghiottito almeno due o tre cucchiai di riso e brodo, senza sputarli fuori e sui loro vestiti.

“Sembra che abbia funzionato” osservò Emma, indicando la scodella, ormai vuota per metà. In quel momento, Kuro sbatté piano le palpebre, come se fossero state di pietra, e piegò le labbra screpolate in un sorriso stanco:” Chazuke…” 

Scattarono in avanti entrambi, quando lo videro vacillare, tanto che per poco non si trovarono a sbattere l’uno contro la testa dell’altra; Kuro poggiò la fronte, madida di sudore, ma meno calda, contro quella di Lupo, e strinse piano le dita attorno al polso di Emma: “Mamma, papà…”

“Non vorrei rovinare questo momento, ma pensi che dovremo trascorrere l’intera giornata così?” chiese Emma, sdraiata a metà fra la sedia e il letto, mentre scuoteva debolmente le braccia nel tentativo di liberarsi dalla presa di Kuro, che era scivolato in un sonno senza febbre e deliri. Raggomitolato contro il cuscino, le orecchie tese ad ascoltare quel suo lieve, tranquillo russare, Lupo sospirò: “Ho dormito in posizioni peggiori.” 


End file.
